


At Last

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gift!Fic, M/M, Mentions of protective founding members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a very long time, but finally it was truly just them.</p><p>An Axel/Zexion, Lea/Ienzo fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotic_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for this pairing and I am rather happy with it. Many people forget that Ienzo is NOT depressed or emo simply because they have not played Dream Drop Distance or KH2MF, where we find he is very talkative once he has started a sentence.
> 
> This story is listed as underage because Ienzo would be roughly just a little bit older than Sora, the oldest I'd say is 18-19 which is pushing it.

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of Kingdom Hearts. This is a work of fan fiction and therefore is of no monetary value.**

 

If there was one thing that Zexion would never, ever admit it was that he craved Axel's warmth. While he didn't exactly admit such but it was obvious to the older Nobody that this was the case. Axel was terrified of who called him out on his hovering near Zexion during mission breaks. Lord Xemnas himself had pulled Axel aside by the shoulder firmly and looked down at him with harsh orange eyes.

"If I discover you have harmed Zexion in any way, shape, or form Number VIII, I can assure you your fate will be far worse than that of a Dusk." Axel gulped as he remembered that conversation repeated by three of the four other founding members, Xigbar seeming to be the only indifferent one to the whole relationship. The audible sound woke the slate-haired boy beside him. It had been several years since that conversation, they had just finished preparations for Castle Oblivion. Axel was torn by what he would have to do in a few short weeks. If he had a heart, it would have been devoured by sorrow and guilt.

"You are thinking loud enough to have woken Lord Xemnas at this point. What is the matter Axel? Normally it is I trying to wake you." Zexion inquired, blue eyes searching older green ones. Axel easily slid a smile onto his face.

"Just kinda iffy about Marluxia being part of this grand mission over at Castle Oblivion. I think bossman has a few screws loose trusting him with such a task."

Zexion chuckled, it was indeed strange for Xemnas to trust any but the other founding members. Though the older man admitted he always felt slightly on edge around Xigbar just as he had Braig. It was only to Zexion he worded it this way.

~Kingdom Hearts~

Axel felt his 'non-existent' heart break in his chest as he finished Zexion and saw him fade out of existence. It left him bitter and unable to face the founders even as Saix covered for him by declaring all casualties to have been unavoidable with such logic that Xemnas did not even feign 'rage', but Axel saw it in his eyes and in every subsequent mission.

~Kingdom Hearts~

"You are thinking loud enough to have woken Even's patients Lea." Ienzo said looking up at the man hovering over him with a soft smile. "Perhaps you have already forgotten that you are and will always be completely forgiven. Now, be here with me, no second thoughts." Lea couldn't stop the teary smile that crossed his face as he leaned down and kissed Ienzo passionately. They were here. They were together. They were human again, and they could openly pursue thier intended course of action. No more Master Xehanort, no more fighting (for now), and most of all no more interruptions thanks to a spell Ienzo had learned from Master Aqua. It was finally truly, just them at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my end of a fic-swap with Chaotic_Dawn. I hope you enjoyed it dearie. It may not be as long as I'd have liked, but I think it does fall under sweet near the end and gives Axel a bit of angst in the middle. It seemed to perfect to write more.


End file.
